


Drabble/Writing Prompt Collection

by fluttyseed



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Smut, Soft Jacob Seed, Soft John Seed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluttyseed/pseuds/fluttyseed
Summary: I love writing Drabbles/One shots for Far Cry 5, so I wanted to put the one's I have written so far and then just keep adding to the collection as people make more requests.





	1. Baby Cots and Tantrums Rook x John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @intheforest-hides-a-light for requesting:
> 
> #90 "I'm not buying Ikea furniture again" with John x Rook

One of many things Rook didn’t expect when she married John Seed, was how much he enjoyed doing all the domestic things - both with her and for her. Since they found out about the pregnancy, John had stepped up even more to make sure that he was helping out in every way possible.

Rook rubbing her very pregnant belly during a family breakfast, prompted Jacob to ask - “So not too long now, you guys have everything you need?”

“Almost! We just need to buy the cot.” She smiled excitedly.

“Oh that’s all sorted my dear, don’t you worry about that.” He waved his hand around, as he grabbed a croissant from the serving plate.

“What do you mean, don’t tell me you have already bought it…” She exchanged worried glances with her brother-in-law.

Jacob and Rook originally met as enemies. However over time and throughout her relationship with John, they had become close. Whenever John was having a ‘John’s being extra moment’, they often looked at each other much like how Jim looks at the camera in The Office. It helped to know that it wasn’t just them who thought that way sometimes.

“Oh no no, not yet. I found a perfect one online though. It looks great and it’ll match the décor – also it has an inbuilt baby monitor etcetera. Jake can come with me and we can go pick it up today, if you’re free?” John looked over at Jacob, who had stopped mid-way before shoving a large spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

“Uhh-“ Jacob started

“How much is it?” Rook asked, slightly suspicious.

“Oh not much sweetheart” he smiled at her sweetly, “Jacob have you got much on today?”

Rook raised an eyebrow – now extremely suspicious, “How much is not much?” She asked as she closely studied his face as he looked from his brother to back at her.

“Two-thousand and ninety dollars, but it’s all worth it babe.” He shifted in his seat, knowing what his wife’s reaction was going to be. She’s not used to having a lot of money, and gets nervous at how much he spends on things.

“Two-thousa- wha?” she sputtered, squinting her eyes. “No! No, we are not spending that much on a cot. That is too much.”

That same afternoon, John and Jacob came home with a cot after being given a budget and criteria which both parents-to-be had agreed on. Rook was peeling vegetables for dinner that night and she had noticed John looking a little sulky as they walked in, but she chose not to say anything yet.

The brothers had taken the large box into the nursery and were in there for quite a while. She eventually decided to tiptoe down the hallway to listen in, already knowing what the problem was anyway.

“So this goes… where?” She heard John ask, which was met with a grunt from his brother.

“That doesn’t go there, that’s for this part.” Jacob said.

“No. That goes here, this goes there!” John argued.

Rook raised her eyebrows and bit her lip as she tiptoed away, knowing damn well what was going to happen. Images of a couple of years ago when Jacob and John tried to build a barbeque for Joseph’s birthday resurfaced in her mind. John got so frustrated with his brother being such a know-it-all he hurled a screwdriver aimlessly, resulting in knocking a Peggie completely unconscious.

The poor guy was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**_BANG! CRASH!_ **

She ran into the room and stopped at the doorway, staring at the men before looking down at the collapsed pile of white wood.

“I’m not buying Ikea furniture again.” John said through gritted teeth as he scrunched up the instructions in his hand.


	2. The Wedding Planner - Deputy x Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @dolphinitly! for your request of: 
> 
> #73 “I’m not wearing a dress.” and #74. “I’m not wearing a tie” . With Rook and Jacob.

They lay there breathless and entwined, as they stroke each other’s naked bodies on an early Saturday morning.

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?” Rook murmured as she nuzzled her face into his chest, planting small kisses on his heated skin.

Jacob chuckled, the vibration of his laugh making Rook smile. “Not since about two minutes ago darlin.” He said, as he kissed the top of her head. He never thought of himself as an overly romantic type of guy, but one of his favourite sounds in the world is hearing his fiancé loudly declare her love for him during an explosive orgasm.

They lay there in silence, listening to the relaxing sound of the rain as it hits the roof. Since the very beginning of their relationship, they both have cherished moments like this. Where they aren’t a Deputy and Herald and can just be themselves - vulnerable, trusting and hopelessly in love.

“If the rain gives, you want to go for a hike after lunch?” Jacob asked quietly whilst playing with her hair.

Rook let out a gentle groan, “I would love that but… John is coming over today to go over more ceremony details.”

It was then Jacob’s turn to groan, “Did he say what time?”

“Babe, you know your brother. It could be anytime between now and midnight tonight.”

“Can we tell him to come around tomorrow instead? I want you all to myself today.” Jacob whispered, squeezing her tightly, letting his hands wander.

Rook closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying his touch before moving his hand gently. “We can’t, you know how seriously he’s taking this whole wedding planner thing.”

Jacob shook his head slightly, “A little too seriously. He tried radioing me yesterday during trials asking me something about fairy lights in jars as centrepieces.”

“Was that before of after he messaged me wanting to know what my third favourite flower was?” Rook had to hold back from laughing.

Jacob let out a hearty laugh, as much as he loves his brother - they both do – his intense efforts lately have been a little… much. When John **insisted** that he be their wedding planner, both Rook and Jacob made it clear to him that they didn’t want anything over the top.

They just wanted to be married, whilst surrounded by family and loved ones.

They continued lying in bed, giggling and talking for awhile longer before eventually getting up to make breakfast. They were looking forward to seeing John and hearing about his plans, because the loved up couple had a plan of their own.

“Brother! My favourite sister!” John exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, arms out as he made a grand entrance to where Rook and Jacob sat together eating.

“John…! What about Faith?” Rook scoffed, covering her mouth with her hand. John’s eyes widened and hunched his shoulders a little as if to say ‘oops’.

“Uh yeah, kind of forgot about her for a second there.” He mumbled as he sat down, Jacob shaking his head slowly with a raised eyebrow as he continued scraping his plate to eat the last of his bacon and eggs.

“So! It’s all coming together nicely.” John smiled at them, as he poured himself some orange juice.

“What is?” Jacob asked, with a deadpan facial expression.

“… Your _wedding_ , Jacob.” John retorted, looking at his brother like an idiot.

“Flowers have been ordered, I’ve got some of my men making the centerpieces, and-“

“Wait.” Rook held a hand up as if to pause him. “You’ve got your men sitting around, decorating the jars and putting together fairy lights? Okay I’m picturing some kind of arts and crafts sweatshop happening around the clock in your bunker right now.”

“Does Joseph know you’ve got them doing all the wedding stuff instead of… what they’re supposed to be doing?” Jacob asked smirking, amused by Rook’s comment.

“Uh no… I kind of failed to mention that part to him – on purpose. Let’s not bring that to his attention though.” John cleared his throat and stroked his beard, thinking of a way to change the subject.

“Sis, when is your next dress fitting?”

“Hmm?” She tilted her head as she finished up her plate.

“Your wedding dress. When is your next _fitting_? John asked, emphasizing all the keywords in his question.

“Oh.” She put her cutlery down on her plate and looked up at John with a furrowed brow. “Didn’t I tell you?”

“Tell me what.”

“I’m not wearing a dress.” Rook said quickly in a matter of fact way, slightly shrugging as she blinked a few times.

“What?” Jacob turned to look at her accusingly, “I’ve been dreaming of watching you walk down the aisle to me in a wedding dress.” He argued, sounding both annoyed and disappointed.

John’s eyes darted anxiously back and forth between the couple, opening his mouth to try and say something but he wasn’t quick enough.

“Well that’s it then.” Jacob said, wiping his hands and tossing the scrunched up napkin onto the table. “If you’re not wearing a dress, I’m not wearing a tie.”

It was Rook’s turn to stare at him. Her jaw dropped as if someone had told her something absolutely shocking. She sat back in her chair frowning, catching a glimpse of John whose jaw had dropped more than hers had.

“So w-what… What are you both wearing?” John asked in a demanding voice.

“I was just gonna wear my Deputy uniform.” She said nonchalantly.

Jacob gave her a side-eyed glare and shook his head. “Fuck it, I’m just wearing jeans and a t-shirt.”

There was silence for a few seconds, before Jacob and Rook started laughing. They weren’t certain of what was making them laugh more - what they had said or the crazed look John had in his eyes as he sat there, eyeballing them both.

“What the fuck guys.”

“We’re only joking,” Rook held her stomach from laughing so much as Jacob continued quietly chuckling. “Don’t worry, I’m wearing a dress – the next fitting is on Thursday… And Jacob is wearing a tie.”

“You fucking fuckers.” John slumped back in his chair with relief. “Okay. Well I spoke to the guy about the doves, he’s gonna have them ready and brought to the church the morning of the wedding. Then they’ll be okay by the time they’re released when you guys kiss outside the church.”

Both Jacob and Rook laugh again, nodding in approval at John’s joke until they realised it’s only them laughing.

“Wait…” Jacob leans forward, staring at John. “You’re fuckin serious?”


	3. Dear Diary - Deputy x John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @shelbypvlmer for requesting #11 - "Dear Diary..." with John x Deputy.

Liberating Seed Ranch definitely had its benefits, yet another gain for the Resistance – awesome! Pissing the Seeds off, excellent! But having a safe place to stay with a shower and super-king sized bed… priceless.

And boy - did John go ballistic.

“Deputy I will kill you with my own bare hands.” He screeched into the radio.

She laughed back, “You know where to find me, Jonathon”

“My name is John.” He spat the words out angrily.

“Ah okay sorry, anyway Jonathon I’ll have to love ya and leave ya. Sleep tight!”

All his little luxuries were now in the hands of the Deputy, every little thing. She walked through the ranch, gazing around at the insanely expensive décor like she was in a museum. The enormous bearskin rug, gorgeous chandelier lights, the variety of Jo Malone candles… Every step she took through the house, confirmed John Seed to be even more extra than she had ever realised.

Fingers gliding along the balustrade, she walked up the stairs to take a shower and have the best sleep of her life.

The shower itself was an experience. It was the size of a small room, there were four different showerheads pointing in different directions – but only one handle. She frowned as she slightly turned the dial, not quite sure what to expect. Water sprayed furiously, making her jump back and almost slip on the stark white glossy tiles. It was like a scene out of a movie, with a jewel thief being surrounding by laser beams, except water - and lots of it.

John’s shower gel collection was unsurprisingly extensive. Why does one man need so many gels, lotions, shampoos, conditioners and body exfoliators? She was fairly certain that Jacob’s bathroom looked nothing like this. She couldn’t decide which shower gel to use, so she reached for the one with the prettiest colours. Hell – anything was going to be better than the crusty old soap she had been using in combination with river water.

The sensation of the running water as she massaged the shampoo into her scalp felt almost orgasmic. She could’ve spent days in there, but the bed that was waiting for her offering the worlds most peaceful slumber was shouting her name.

“Don’t mind if I do, John-boy.” She mumbled to herself as she selects one of many pairs of midnight-blue satin pajamas. She takes a runoff and throws herself onto the bed; her satin pajamas making her glide further. The Deputy was giggling like a little kid as she stretched out like a starfish in the middle of the bed. It was like lying on a massive cloud in the sky.

She tucked her hands underneath her pillow when her hand bumped into something hard like a book. Expecting it to be something John was reading before he fell asleep, she pulled it out to look and it was….

The deputy’s eyes almost popped out of her head when she opened it to a random page and began reading.

“Dear Diary,” …

“Oh shit. Oh shiiit!”she squealed to herself, as she snuggled down more under the fluffy quilts to make herself even cozier. She couldn’t believe that John Seed actually writes in a diary.

“I saw her again today. It was only brief, but that’s probably a good thing. Nobody can know that I have fallen for a sinner. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, even though she is a pain in my ass.”

The more she read on, her heart began to pound. She could hearher own pulse, banging like a drum inside her own head. Her hands trembled as she held the book, reading John’s every intimate thought and his feelings - which were all about her.

To find out that he had been lusting after her for a long time made her feel… even better than she did when she was shampooing her hair.

“John…” She murmured his voice into the radio. It’s late, who knows if he will even hear her call- but she was hoping that he would.

“Deputy.” He responded, almost instantly.

“Your bed is… it’s amazing.”

He sighed a defeated sounding sigh. “Really. So, you’re just going to make yourself at home – in my home - and tell me all about it? Great.” He said sulkily as he glanced around his bunker and then at the crappy cot bed in the corner.

“That’s not what I called to say.” She said quietly, “I found something of yours … it was under your pillow.” she shivered as goose bumps spread across her body.

Silence.

“John?”

“Y-you. You didn’t read it. Did you?” The first time she has ever heard John falter with his words. Whatever sleepiness he was feeling at the time had morphed into full-blown panic.

“I want to see you.” The Deputy whispered, twirling her hair around her finger and biting her lip.

“I’m on my way.” He could hear the tone in her voice, making every effort to get from his bunker to the ranch as quickly as possible.

“I’m outside.” John’s voice flowed through the radio. She smiled, walked across the bedroom as she undone all the buttons of her pajama top. She slid the door open and walked out onto the balcony.

There he stood, in the middle of the clear grounds looking up at her in absolute awe. The moonlight shone on the satin as it rippled against her skin from the night breeze. Her pajama top was open enough to expose her some of her breasts and stomach.

“What are you waiting for?” she smiled and watched him make his way in. The Resistance wouldn’t be able to keep him away if they tried. He was upstairs and standing in the doorway to his bedroom in a matter of seconds.

John leant against the doorframe without saying a word. His baby blue eyes filled with a combination of admiration, lust and uncertainty. He watched her closely as she raised her hand up and curled her finger, gesturing for him to come closer. He did, slowly, without breaking eye contact.

“Yes.” She said breathily, as she draped the satin top over the shoulders and let it fall from her body.


	4. Spin the Bottle - Jacob x Rook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @intheforest-hides-a-light, who requested: #38 - Awkward Teenage Crush Kiss.

A little country bar, located just outside of town had become their usual drinking hole. Hudson, Pratt and Rook often went there, after a grueling shift at the Hope County Sherriff’s Department. Although today’s wasn’t terrible, it was just uneventful and… long. So it too warranted at least a few drinks and laughs to finish the day on a high.

All kinds of topics are explored during their drinking sessions, and tonight Hudson and Rook were finding great amusement in teasing Pratt about his childhood crush on Mary Poppins.

“Oh whatever, I still think she’s pretty hot to be honest.” His defensive tone only made them laugh more. “Well who did you two like then huh?”

“Hands down, Leonardo DiCaprio when he was in Romeo and Juliet.” Hudson pushed her hands down against the table, nodding once.

“Hey! He was mine too!” Rook said, high-fiving Joey.

“Okay. Okay. So when and where…. Did you have your first ever kiss? You first Prattles.” Hudson smirked at him.

“Ugh…” Pratt rubbed his face - cringing as he thought about it. “Mine was at the Spring dance in middle school. We both had braces and I had just gotten mine. So it just ended up being slobbery and uncomfortable.” Rook and Hudson winced at each other before looking back at Pratt, slightly grossed-out.

“Hey she mustn’t have thought it was that bad. We went steady for like, three whole months after that!”

“Damn! Three months going steady is pretty serious Pratt… Even for you now.” Rook mocked, winking at him.

“Mine was when my family went away on vacation to Florida. It was just before my fourteenth birthday, and we had stayed right near the beach. So my sister and I spent a lot of our time sun baking. We met a couple of boys, as you do, and went to a carnival one night. We kissed on the Ferris wheel, it was kinda cute actually.” Joey smiled wistfully.

“Middle school for me too. It was okay, not much to report really.” Rook lied. Actually, it was one of her favourite memories of growing up. She just liked keeping these special moments all to herself.

Rook let her mind wonder back to a birthday party she went to in seventh grade, back when she lived in Rome, Georgia. It was the first ever party she had gone to where boys were invited too - so it was a pretty big deal. She got dressed, choosing her outfit carefully and making sure her hair was just right. She even snuck on a little mascara and lip-gloss. 

She smiled as she remembered her thirteen-year old self secretly wondering if her crush was going to be there.

Jacob wasn’t in the popular crowd, which was fine because she wasn’t either. He was a quiet guy who kept to himself most of the time, but had a tough-guy kind of thing about him - nobody would dare pick on him. The two spoke sometimes, but not as often as she had hoped.

“Are you going to Rebecca’s party?” Rook hesitantly asked him the day before at school. They happened to be walking to class from their lockers at the same time.

“I dunno… Maybe. Haven’t thought about it.” He shrugged

“Oh…” she nodded and gave him a tiny smile, before walking into the classroom to sit at her desk.

The party was held in the double garage of Rebecca’s parents house, which they had converted into one huge room. There was music, food, punch, beanbags and couches. Rook shyly walked in, but quickly found different friends to talk to and danced with them to some of her favourite songs from N’Sync, NKOTB and Boyz II Men.

At the corner of her eye, she saw someone walk through the doorway. He had showed up! She turned and smiled to herself as she went with her friend to refill their cups over by the food table.

What Rook hadn’t expected, was Rebecca eventually calling everyone to sit in one big circle. Some kids knew exactly what was happening and were laughing and nudging each other - as they watched where everyone else sat. Rook sat down, a nervous wreck, and watched Rebecca grab an empty bottle and place it in the middle of the circle.

The Spin The Bottle rules were:

The first time two people were chosen together, it was a peck on the cheek.

The second time both are chosen, it’s a kiss on the lips.

And the third time you had to go into the utilities room in the corner and make out.

“Oooh!” Almost everyone cried out. Not everyone, certainly not Rook. And she didn’t dare look at Jacob. Everyone went quiet as Rebecca spun the bottle first before she sat down. Rook started to feel faint.

A couple of kisses on the cheek, it wasn’t bad – Jacob was actually one of them and she thought it was nice. But it was pretty embarrassing when they were chosen again a second time and had to kiss on the lips – which they did so quickly. Her little heart was beating out of her chest and she noticed his cheeks were red too.

A number of spins later and still nobody had had to go into the utilities room yet. But then the bottle kept spinning and spinning…

Slowly… slowly… It landed on her again.

And Jacob.

Everyone cheered and laughed, teasing them. Not maliciously - just all in good fun apparently. They both slowly walked into the utilities room and could hear the game continuing on.

Facing each other in a tiny storage area, both were too nervous to say anything and were staring at the ground. Rook could feel her hands shaking a little and Jacob eventually broke the silence.

“You don’t have to do nothin’ you know.” He mumbled

“But it’s the rules…” Rook innocently replied, as she looked up.

“Forget ‘em, if you don’t wanna do it – you don’t hafta.”

“No I do I just - oh god!” Someone had turned the lights off on them, and they bumped into each other. 

“I-I… want to.” She admitted

“Me too… Only you though.” He said.

Not being able to see each other, they slowly leaned in to each other to kiss. Their foreheads bumped and he accidentally kissed her on the nose. “Uh sorry…”

She gently giggled and hugged into him, as he cleared his throat – even more nervous now.

“I like you.” She whispered softly. 

“I like you too.” He whispered back, which made her heart flutter. They leaned in to each other and both experienced their first ever proper kiss.

Weeks later, Rook’s family had to move away because of her dads work. She never forgot him though, and part of her always wondered what he was up to nowadays – the guy named Jacob Seed, who gave her a first perfect kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @johnsreveation for requesting "Choose Me" with John Seed x soft!Curvy!Reader?

Stretching your arms and legs out as far as you can, you sighed happily as you glance around John’s bedroom. He isn’t there, which isn’t unusual - and you feel yourself smiling a goofy smile as you look over at the bedside table where he has left a note for you.

He often leaves little notes for you, letting you know where he is, if he has had to leave before you’ve woken up. They’re always sweet too, and you imagine him smiling as he writes them – which is why you secretly keep them. Because one day when you’re both old, you can sit down together read them all again.

_My darling,_

_Enjoy yet another day knowing that you are making me the happiest man alive, and that you always will. I love you, will be back in the early afternoon._

_J xx_

As you pick up the note and read it, your heart warms thinking back to last night. It had been one of the most amazing evenings of your life.

John had taken you for a ride in his plane, it was your first time up and it was absolutely beautiful. There was something magical about the sky last night. It felt like the stars danced and the moon watched lovingly as John glided the plane through the sky. You landed near a private lakeside location in Hope County, exclusive to very few people.

As you both walked alongside the water’s edge, you saw that John had already set up a late night outdoor picnic. He had organised lanterns, blankets, cushions, as well as a luscious platter of different fruits and cheese. You fed each other chocolate covered strawberries and indulged in only the very best champagne.

There was a comfortable silence, as you admired the lake as it glistened from the moonlight - and John watched you do so. “You truly are, the most remarkable woman I have ever met.” He murmured as he brushed a strand of your hair back behind your shoulder.

You looked sideways at him, giving him a bashful smile. He is absolutely smitten with your smile, and could see him melting over it. He bit his lip a little, thinking about what he was going to say next. “I can’t put it into words to describe how much I love you. How committed I am to you and always will be to you. So I can only show you…” He reached behind him and held out a small box, when he opened it a gigantic but gorgeous diamond ring flashed from the lights of the lanterns.

“I can’t imagine my life without you.” He said as he gazed into your eyes with his mesmerizingly sexy, baby blues. “Please, choose me. Choose me to be the you build a future with, to raise a family with and to love until the end of time.”

You whispered yes, so many times, as your eyes filled up with tears and your heart leapt into your throat. You kissed deeply, leaning in to each other helplessly as your hands roamed. And slowly, you began to remove each other’s clothes.

Usually in the bedroom, there is always a sense of urgency with the both of you. The enjoyment of the hot kissing and playful aggression, not to mention the toys and kinks you both love to explore was intense. However last night was different.

Last night you took it slow.

As you lay on your back with John lying on his side next to you, he unbuttons the front of your dress all the way down. You heard his breath hitch as he runs his hands across your breasts, palming the cup of your new satin bra that was giving you an even fuller cleavage, which already drove him crazy.

You blushed, feeling shy about being undressed out in the open. John’s lips quickly distracted you though, as they traced along every curve of your body while whispering sweet nothings against your skin. He moved further down your stomach, planting open-mouthed kisses until he reached your hips. The feeling of his beard brushing against your skin was driving you wild, making you spread your legs for him as he licked along your inner thighs before finally removing your underwear.

John moaned as he nuzzled his mouth to taste your wetness. You instinctively arched your back and moved your arms above your head, as you glanced down at his face between your legs - then up at the gorgeous Montana sky.

You could hear him moaning, like someone would as they enjoy their favourite meal. It didn’t take much longer before he grabbed your ass with both hands, pulling you at a slightly upwards angle - so he could completely bury his mouth and tongue deep within your folds.

As you lost control from his fingers and tongue working their magic, crying out his name over and over - you couldn’t wait to take the reigns and worship him in return…


	6. Sex Book of Joseph Deputy x John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @your-taxidermy for requesting #27 “Giggly Kiss / If we get caught I’m blaming you.” 
> 
> (I wasn’t sure which prompt list you were requesting from, but #27 from both worked perfectly anyway.)

“Just tell me!” The Deputy chuckled as John blindfolded her.

“It’s a surprise,” He smirked. “Trust me though - you’re going to love it.”

He flew the helicopter across Hope County, looking over at her occasionally. Even just sitting there, she made him smile.

“You know I’m not a fan of helicopters, so this better be worth it Seed.”

John and the Deputy had been secretly dating for a few weeks now and although nothing has been said in terms of feelings, John was absolutely besotted with her. Inspired by a recent conversation they had had about weird or exciting places they have had sex, John wanted to go above and beyond for their date night tonight.

With some planning, he even told Faith a white lie in order to make his big idea work. Luckily she was going to be at Joseph’s compound anyway tonight, so there wasn’t going to be the risk of angels or anyone taking a leap of faith - getting in their way.

As John manoeuvred the helicopter closer to the Statue of Joseph, he concentrated on lowering it down onto the open book. He’d been practicing this for the past few days to ensure that the landing was smooth – and thankfully this time it was. 

Guiding her out of the chopper, he took the deputy closer to the edge before removing the blindfold. She gasped as she looked at the entirety of Hope County. The golden lights of the town flickering, beneath the jet black sky with a gigantic bright moon. Everything was so beautiful, she wanted to cry. As she was taking it all in, John stood behind with his arms enveloping around her to keep them close. 

“You said you wanted some more experience…” He cooed in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe and kissing down her neck.

“What?” Her voice hitched, suddenly not able to put together a single thought aside from where John had planted his lips on her skin. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as his hands began to explore.

“You wanted to try different places to have sex. So here we are Deputy… And I want to fuck you as we stand over the entire county.” He rested his chin on her shoulder, gesturing towards the view before guiding her away from the edge and towards the body of the statue.

John looked deep into her eyes, as he gently stroked her cheek. She felt intoxicated by him. All he had to do is look at her like that and she’s a complete goner. Because John fucking Seed is a delight to look at, even when he’s fully clothed. 

She moved backwards and leaned against the page of the open book; John followed her movements to stand in front of her in between her legs. The deputy watched his expression closely, as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a dark blue lacy bra.

John bit his lip as he leaned forward, pressing his body against hers to kiss across her bare chest and over the lace. Not being able to wait any longer, he pulled the cup of her bra down to suck and lick her nipple - while palming the other. She licked her lips and let out a little moan, sighing his name, god he could listen to her do that all day.

“I want to fuck you all over Hope County,” his voice sounded low and hoarse, his hot breath radiating warmth over her breast.

“C’mere you.” She smirked, pulling his face up towards her to kiss him deeply. As their tongues danced, accompanied by some biting and sucking; John unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled them down. Feeling her cheeks blush, she couldn’t help but let a giggle slip out, briefly pulling back.

“If we get caught I’m blaming you,” the deputy whispered with a mischievous smile

“My beautiful girl, I don’t care if the whole world watches as I eat you out.” His voice muffled, as his mouth moved down her abdomen.

Despite being so high in the cool sky, she could feel her body heating up. Tilting her head back to rest against the book, a loud moan escaped her lips as she felt his hot tongue every-so-slowly glide along her wetness. He was so good at this, so eager to please - but such a tease at the same time. Gripping onto his hair, she arched her back as he circled her clit with the tip of his tongue.

She looked to the side, out over the view again. The thought of the world watching them right now made her feel so fucking alive. She hiked her leg over one of his shoulders, inviting him to push his face into her more.

Using both hands, he spread her open to begin tongue-fucking her and his moans vibrating within her was driving her crazy.

“My naughty deputy, you taste fucking divine.” John grinned as he looked up at her, holding up his hand. “… Suck.”

She sucked on his two fingers, making quite the show as she stared down at him at him and slowly pulled her lips back up to his fingertips. He gulped a little, yearning for her to do that around his cock. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Sliding in two fingers, John began to move and curl them inside of her as he watched her. The deputy closes her eyes, taking a deep breath as she feels him starting slow - before finding a rhythm that became faster and harder. John was hitting the right places over and over, and her hips began to move with him. 

She was soaked, and the sloppy noises as his fingers entered in and out of her proved it. She could feel herself becoming tense, her mouth forming an uncontrollably ‘O’ shape as she breathlessly enjoyed his long tattooed fingers deep inside her. 

John’s tongue returned back to her centre, moving it in slapping, flicking and circling motions around her clit. His hot tongue, and the various movements made her want to come instantly. Trying to hold off a little longer, she bites her bottom lip trying to fight it off. But it doesn’t last long before she begins to stutter his name. John could feel her walls beginning to clench, “Come on baby, come in my mouth.”

He grinned at her, before he changed his pace once again to the one he knows is her favourite. John made a kissing face with his lips and shook his head a little. The movement, along with his beard and moustache gently scratching against her sensitive skin sent her into overdrove.

Throwing her head right back, the deputy spread her legs open as far as she possibly could while grabbing his head with both hands. She thrusted against his face, feeling the rumble of adrenaline and lust. His quick ‘motor-boating’ type of head-shake sent her into overdrive into releasing an animalistic, incoherent scream - shouting his name over and over. 

He tasted her.. He devoured her. Like she was the first meal he has had in weeks, and the last one he was going to have for awhile. Keeping a firm grip on her hips, his continuous licks quickly sent her into a second orgasm which made her knees buckle. 

He stood up straight, to take in the view of her. She always had this look in her eyes she came that made his heart skip a beat every time. The deputy let out a woozy huff, combined with a chuckle. “You’re amazing.”

“Oh Deputy – it’s not over yet. I said I wanted to fuck you all over Hope County remember?” A playful smile spread across his face, as he tilted his head back slightly as he unzipped his fly.

As the couple spent their quality time on the Book of Joseph, back on ground level – Joseph had to cancel his plans at the last minute. Which led to Faith standing there with binoculars in one hand and the other covering her mouth. Shocked, and angry as her brother fraternizes with the enemy- she lowered her binoculars and reached for her radio.

“Father..”


End file.
